Cows don't drink milk
by StarsOfSapphire
Summary: One-Shot. Bella's parents died and she moves to Forks. Life seems boring and bland. But that one comment from Mr. Banner makes Bella understand that life here won't be that bad. Random story. BxE


Well, I'm starting my writting life again. I really missed it and all it takes is one review to make me continue things. Well, this was a weird idea I had. Well, enjoy. I overused the word well didn't I?

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns my story and my life._

Bella walked upstairs to her new room. She sat down on her bed and looked around. It seemed like a decent room, yellow walls and purple comforter. It was kind of cozy, not an overly spacious room. They even bought her a laptop, wow. Her parents Charlie and Renee had died in a plane crash a couple of months ago. Now she had moved in with a couple named Tony and Maria. She laughed at their names when she first heard them. They were liked characters from one of her favorite musicals. Heck, they kind of looked like them, except they were both Greek. They were really nice people though; they bought her a lot of really nice things. She wrapped herself under her blanket. It was freezing in Forks! She moved all the way from Phoenix, sunny hot dry Phoenix. Now she lived in a cold and rainy place. Perfect. When you lose your parents something new happens, you don't enjoy life. She felt like she could have stopped them from getting on the flight somehow, she should have done something, anything just to stop them from getting on that flight.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen after I unpacked. Another nice cozy room, these people live for comfort. "Hey," Maria smiled at her. I gave her a small smile back. "Are you hungry?"

"Just a little bit," I think this is the first time I spoke to her.

"Do you like Chicken Quesadillas?" Maria asked me, putting the hot Quesadillas off the pan and onto a plate. I could see that she set everything up already. Dinner was officially served.

"Yes that's fine." I nodded. "Can I help you with anything else?" I looked around again, not much chance of that.

Maria smiled at me, "No, but thank you Bella. But, I'll make sure to find you something to do later. It's going to be so nice to get some help around here." She quickly stopped and frowned at herself. "Your alright with that, right? I wouldn't want to force you into something."

I smiled and laughed quietly. "Yeah, that's fine. I always use to do the cooking and cleaning, I wouldn't want to get lazy."

She smiled softly at me and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back. "Well, I'm going to go get Tony. Help yourself though."

"Thanks," I said as she walked away. I took a Quesadilla and I put some salad on my plate. I decided I would wait until they came back to eat, and so I could ask for a drink. They came back and laughed at me, of course I was welcome to take a drink without asking. We finished up and I went upstairs. I was going to school the next day, I wanted to get back into the normal curriculum as soon as possible. I planned on burying myself in books, nothing else to do here. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up at seven the next day. An hour later then at home. How freaking awesome. The alarm clock was ringing fifteen minutes later. I don't remember setting one, wow Maria was that nice. High School that started at eight, again. How. Freaking. Awesome. I got ready and went downstairs. Tony and Maria were already at the table. "Good morning" I said and sat down. "Do you mind if I got some cereal?" I asked them.

"No of course not!" Maria quickly jumped to her feet and showed me where everything stayed, then she made me my cereal and some toast while she was at it.

"Maria, its fine. I can do it myself. You just sit down and enjoy breakfast." She smiled at me, she was already done. Tony said he had to leave; he kissed Maria and hugged me. Wow, a touchy feely family. I left a couple minutes later.

They couldn't tow my truck to Forks, which made me a little sad. So I somehow found a car collector who wanted my truck and bam it was sold. So I bought a nice car with the money. A 1999 black Mercedes Benz. It was very comfortable, although I missed my truck, this way fine. I drove to the school, wow was it small. It looked like all the people in this school could fit into my junior classes in Phoenix. This was going to be fun. It looked like I was a little early, oh well.

I parked close to the school; thankfully I looked like I fit in. Car and everything. I really wasn't one for attention. I walked in and everyone started looking at me, I smiled sarcastically and made my way to the office. I got my papers and such. Then some kid name Eric told me he was assigned to show me around the school. Fun. As if I couldn't find my way around a small school like this. But, I wasn't going to say that to his face, or anyone else's that is. Yeah, that part about me being a part of the wall paper, I wasn't exactly the one to speak my mind either.

I passed through the classes, and some chick named Jessica invited me to sit with her at lunch. At least I had a lunch spot, but I had a bad feeling about her. Something wasn't right. I got through that all fine. The day went well so far, I sat in the back wasn't noticed. Fine by me. But, of course nothing works out for me 100 of the way. I was forced to introduce myself and talk about my interests. I sat by one of the mysterious, as I named them at lunch. Boy was he gorgeous, and I wasn't one the girls who squeal and jump at every hot guy walking by. We didn't speak, thankfully. I was sure I would have made a fool out of myself. Especially considering the fact I only tripped twice today, I knew that was going to come back and bite me. Mr. Banner was talking about something and I heard, "Animals reproducing is as normal and natural as a cow drinking milk."

"Cows don't drink milk," I muttered under my breath. The boy sitting next to me let of a velvety laugh. It was so enchanting. I turned my head and stared at him for a little while, then he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Edward."

"Bella," I barely made a sound, but I could tell he could hear me. There was something about him that made me want to know more. The way his topaz eyes contrasted with his rusty hair and pale skin make me so…. I can't find a word. But somehow I knew Forks was going to be alright.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. But I saw Elizebeth Reaser, that chick that plays Esme on Law and Order Criminal Intent today. She looked pretty. D Hee hee. R&R please


End file.
